<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple by Grace_Williams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715083">Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams'>Grace_Williams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Bois [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Luke, Bruises, But there’s no abuse, Dom Calum, Established Relationship, Implied abuse, M/M, No Sex, Princess Luke, Sub Luke, Submissive Luke, Top Calum, World War Joy Tour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiii I wrote this back in November and the whole thing took under two hours from start to finish and I’ve reread about a dozen times since then, I’m obsessed with it.</p><p>It’s loosely inspired by a Larry fic I read on Wattpad a million years ago called Bruises and Bitemarks, I’d link you but it’s long  been deleted.</p><p>Love you all heaps, thanks for the ongoing support. This is my first Ao3 exclusive, feel free to give me one shot requests at anytime and I’ll do my best.</p><p>-Grace Williams xo</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Bois [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone around the band knew Luke and Calum were an item. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>item </span>
  </em>
  <span>is even a bit of a euphemism, more like ‘hopelessly in love’. Sure they managed to hide it from the public and fans, which was a bit of a miracle really, but it seemed like anyone they were even vaguely friends with knew everything. Considering they had been ‘hopelessly in love’ since they were fifteen, everyone from high school friends to One Direction and their entourage to Charlie Puth knew. The old friends and the new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton and Michael, obviously, knew about things in even greater detail. Everyone who did know had a varying degree of knowledge but Michael and Ashton had seen everything and they continue to see everything, which includes changes. Changes in the way they look, behave and interact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started during rehearsals for the World War Joy tour. They had a little time off between the promo cycle for Easier and the endless rehearsals. If you ask Michael and Ashton, they’ll say that Calum and Luke took the time to change their relationship. They couldn’t even work out exactly what changed at first, that’s what frustrates them the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either the changes were smaller before tour or being on tour just makes them easier to recognise but regardless, the changes started small. Luke bounced into the first rehearsal with more energy than usual, which, fine, but it kept happening. It wasn't fake energy, he even gave up coffee and that was weird too. Calum gave up coffee as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calum and Luke gave up coffee and found more energy, that can easily boiled down to a health kick. In the last week of rehearsals Ashton and Michael decided it wasn’t fine. Calum actually didn’t have much more energy than usual, maybe a little but that’s probably a good side effect from managing to defeat a caffeine addiction. Luke however, he never stopped. Everything he did had 110% of himself in it. It never ended. Maybe Ashton and Michael didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>was happening but they were sure that it was something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very last day of rehearsing Michael saw something that, in the weeks to come, would be prime evidence. Luke wasn’t one to bruise like a peach but here he was, purple bruises scattered around both his wrists. He covered them with bracelets a bit but that didn’t make them invisible. As weird as a place like that is for bruises, Michael let it be without question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the tour started. The four Australian’s were living over each other in a tour bus, nothing was a secret. Calum and Luke’s relationship, at the start of the tour, was actually a cause for celebration. Michael and Ashton were positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>elated </span>
  </em>
  <span>when they discovered that their bandmate’s sexual intercourse had reached record low volumes. Michael and Ashton could comfortably sleep through Calum and Luke’s sex, the younger two having gotten quieter than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inability to hide secrets on tour meant the inability to hide bruises, which Luke was starting to have a lot of. Legs, ankles, arms, back, chest and even once on his neck. They were everywhere. Luke would cover them up with makeup after every shower before he even left the bathroom but dark colours slipped through. Luke was still as happy and energetic as he was before the tour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calum and Luke were still all over each other as often as before. Their eyes still sparkled when each other was mentioned, let alone actually there in the flesh. It was a little sickening, which was nothing new. The way Luke would blush and say ‘I love you’ while Calum endlessly complimented the blonde and talked about how perfect he was. Then Calum would finish with a dramatic ‘I. Love. You.’ and everyone nearby would turn away before they started sucking each other’s faces off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael saw the one bruise on Luke’s neck, matching the ones on his ankles, and had had enough. Sure he never even asked what any of the bruises were from but it was high time he solved this the true cowards way, by talking to Ashton about it. Michael couldn’t forget what was on his mind so then he started to sort of dance around the bush and loosely insinuate a possible theory. Ashton yelled at him for it. Screamed at him. How dare Michael possibly insult Ashton’s best friend like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael screamed back. He’d known Calum since they were seven. Calum was the last person he’d ever want to think those things about and, in Ashton’s defence, he didn’t want to think that about Calum either. His mind just couldn’t forget it. It was one week later, after Luke continued being grossly in love with his boyfriend and covered in various shades of purple (they were hidden by makeup most of the time but remember, no secrets on the tour bus) when Ashton apologised. Ashton apologised for screaming at Michael, Michael apologised for screaming at Ashton, and they both let the unspoken implications of what they were accepting lie dormant in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke could sense tension between the two oldest band members and he didn’t like it. 5 Seconds of Summer was one machine with many moving parts and any hindrances could have a lot of consequences. Luke, much like Michael, went about solving it the cowards way and just pouted to his boyfriend. Calum decided to wait one day, observe the members of his band that he wasn’t in a romantic relationship with, before wanting to bring it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did he know, Ashton and Michael were also waiting for one more day. Whether that was for more evidence or to grow some balls, they couldn’t decide. They knew that saying anything could make everything worse but it had gone on long enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them were sitting in the lounge of the tour bus, the older three exchanged tense glances. Luke wasn’t apart of it but he didn’t like it all the same. Luke whined a little, nuzzling deeper into his boyfriend’s chest. Michael looked like he was about to snap but Calum bet him to it by a slim margin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit it you two.” Calum snaps unforgivingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who needs to stop.” Michael replied angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, why don’t we go out?” Ashton suggests, wanting to pull his blonde friend away from whatever he thinks is happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Luke furrows his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… leave Calum for a bit… and Michael wants to talk to him.” Ashton tries but it doesn’t seem like any of it is going to happen as they planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk to Michael. Luke can stay.” Calum spits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him speak for himself.” Ashton snaps, unable to stay calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay.” Luke protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.” Michael scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want him to speak for himself and then discredit what he says! How about you take the stick out of your arse and apologise to my boyfriend?” Calum growls protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you stop beating and abusing your boyfriend?” Michael fires back. The room goes silent. Luke freezes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say to me?” Calum seethes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just want you both happy and healthy- we’re here to help whatever’s going on.” Ashton adds, softer. Calum doesn’t ease up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What fucking evidence do you have that makes you think either of us are anything but?” Calum scowls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s covered in bruises all the time! In weird places.” Michael defends their point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea what’s going on.” Calum rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We-“ Ashton starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just stop fucking talking. Listen and pay attention before Luke has a panic attack because of this idea you’ve put his head you absolute wankers.” Calum cuts the drummer off aggressively, his heart and head hurting because of what they’re saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cal-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I. Said. Stop.” Calum says flatly. He takes a deep breath, which gives Luke the opportunity to kiss him gently and quietly reassure him that he’s okay with telling them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you two think I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt Luke in anyway then you are out of your fucking minds.” Calum begins his explanation. “The thought of anyone laying a finger on him sends me insane. After the Easier promo tour, Luke and I decided to mix things up in our relationship. We started exploring BDSM and we both wanted to continue it. So, you two ignorant vanilla beans, Luke and I have kinky sex. Luke has rules he has to follow and there are safety precautions on both sides. Nothing we have ever done has ever been without consent. Are you happy now virgins?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cal-“ This time Michael cuts himself off. “I am so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had no idea what we were talking about. We should have talked to you guys first, before assuming anything.” Ashton continues the apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Calum mumbles, stroking Luke’s hair and looking down at his younger boyfriend. “How are you feeling princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green. I just- want you to be slow and soft tonight.” Luke whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course princess.” Calum pecks Luke on the lips before reverting to the conversation still in the room. “Do you forgive Michael and Ashton?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luke says sleepily before turning to his bandmates. “Thank you. I know that you only came from a place of love. Now you’ve learnt to ask first and assume second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Luke was a little condescending but Michael and Ashton totally deserved it. They booked a surprise hotel room for the two the next time they had a night off as an apology gift. That’s on top of the way they helped Calum and Luke hide their mechanics from everyone else whilst letting them use them more on the bus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke happened to like the colour purple, especially on himself and especially when it came from Calum.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiii I wrote this back in November and the whole thing took under two hours from start to finish and I’ve reread about a dozen times since then, I’m obsessed with it.</p><p>It’s loosely inspired by a Larry fic I read on Wattpad a million years ago called Bruises and Bitemarks, I’d link you but it’s long  been deleted.</p><p>Love you all heaps, thanks for the ongoing support. This is my first Ao3 exclusive, feel free to give me one shot requests at anytime and I’ll do my best.</p><p>-Grace Williams xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>